


hard cookie to swallow

by kkaebsong



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Baker AU, Cookies, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, James/Teresa, Jeresa, Slice of Life, Teresa is a terrible baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: AU where James and Teresa are just a normal couple, but Teresa can't bake to save her life.





	hard cookie to swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's pretty short. I hope you enjoy this AU, all comment and kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated :)

Teresa loved to surprise James with different things. One day she had tried out knitting. Now James had a closet full of Teresa's failed attempts at scarfs and sweaters. 

There was also that time that she had become obsessed with ceramics and pottery. That resulted in them having a cabinet full of mugs that were just too short, and bowls that were just too wide, and plates that were just too big. 

You could say that Teresa wasn't the best at making things, but James had to hand it to her, she tried. 

Lately, she had taken up the hobby of baking. The first time he had come home to the smell of burnt cookies. They were black and in crumbs. They had definitely seen better days that's for sure. 

The more times Teresa tried the better they got, but there was just always something missing. She would forget the sugar, or she would forget the flour. She would overcook them or undercook them. James didn't know what was worse. 

James made his way home, Teresa had told him that she had a surprise for him, and James was pretty sure that it was another batch of cookies. He sighed already regretting the stomachache he was going to get. He was so whipped for her, the things he did for her. 

He pulled up to their home, and slowly walked towards their front door. He said a quick prayer, 

God if you're listening, please please don't let me die today. I promise I won't say your name in vain anymore. Amen.

He went inside and followed the sound of Teresa singing into the kitchen. When she heard his footsteps, she turned to him and gave him a sly smile. 

Oh no, he thought. He smiled back at her. "Hey babe, what's that surprise you have for me?", he covered up his nerves by letting out a chuckle. 

"You won't believe what I did today." from the obvious mess of baking ingredients he could see, he could, but he didn't mention it.

Before he could answer Teresa shouted, "I made your favorite cookies! Double chocolate chocolate chip!" She produced a plate of his "double chocolate chocolate chip" cookies out of thin air, and she looked so proud of herself that he didn't have it in him to protest. 

He reached forward and took one, his hand a little shaky. She was smiling at him, and he smiled back reassuringly. He sent out a quick prayer again to the man upstairs,

Please don't let her ruin this for me. Amen.

He took a timid bite and had to stop himself from gagging. He was pretty sure that these cookies should've been considered a biohazard. He gave her a pained smile. How could she mess up chocolate? How? 

He smiled (grimaced) at her, "Wow it's so good babe. It's so...interesting. Yeah that's it. These are g-great." He was smiling so hard at this point to look convincing, one of his eyes was starting to look droopy and his cheeks were shaking from smiling so hard for so long. 

Teresa smiled at him, "Thanks babe! Here eat another one!" 

***

\- 2 Hours Later -

"Babe are you okay?" Teresa called to James through the bathroom door. Between his dry heaving over the toilet, James managed to yell back a "I'm good!"

**Author's Note:**

> For future fics should I stick to the world of QOTS or should I try different AU's?


End file.
